


How to Save a Life

by GallifreyanHeroine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Changing POV, Death, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Swearing, Violence, but you know, some nice stuff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Please, Saraqael. I need your help.” Castiel stood in front of his fellow angel, practically pleading now. She bit her lip, careful not to hurt her vessel as she thought.

“The Winchester don’t like angels, Castiel.” At his pointed look, she huffed. “We both know you are the exception. They will not want my help, no matter what you say.”

“At least let me try to convince them.”

“Fine. When would you propose we meet them?” She sighed. It was hard to say no to her older brother, but that didn’t mean she had to be happy with his decision.

“Tonight.”


	2. Chapter One

Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Cas wanted some angel to hang around and keep him safe. He was a hunter, for Pete’s sake, and a damned good one at that. It didn’t help that she clearly didn’t want to be here; she stood a ways back from the group of men, hands clasped together tightly as she watched them. 

“It’s clear that I can’t be as effective for both of you anymore. Just…accept the help. She’s willing to assist you in the same way that I help Dean.” Sam turned his attention back to his friend, his frown deepening.

“I’m not sure Sammy’s interested in the same kind of ‘assistance’ you offer me.” Dean gave a smirk at his own joke, but it only made Sam more uncomfortable. Cas was giving the older hunter a glare that told him it wasn’t what he meant.

“She’s going to be protecting you whether you like it or not. An angel doesn’t have to be visible to do their job. I simply figured you’d prefer this option.” The smaller man placed his hands on his hips, and Sam knew he wasn’t going to win. He thought it over carefully. On the one hand, their track record with angels was…less than impressive. However, they trusted Cas with their lives, quite literally, so if he was vouching for this angel, maybe they could work something out. Sam gave a firm nod, and Cas relaxed just a bit. Dean snagged his angel then, dragging him off for god only knew what, leaving Sam with his new guardian angel. She shifted a bit, and he stopped a few steps away.

“Uh, hi. Guess we’ll be spending a bit of time together.” He wasn’t quite sure, but he thought she looked a bit relieved. She offered a hand hesitantly, along with a nod.

“I suppose so, yes. You may call me Sara.” He took her hand and gave a shake. She was quite a bit shorter than him, having to look nearly straight up at him. They stood in awkward silence for a bit before she finally spoke up. “I’ll just…” She turned and headed off deeper into the bunker, and he gave a sigh of relief. At least she wasn’t going to hover too much. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

She’d been right; they hadn’t wanted her around. It’s not that it hurt so much, as she had expected to be sent away, but more that it disappointed her. Castiel always spoke so highly of his friends, many of the lower angels were enamored with stories of the hunters. She wandered the halls, careful to avoid the area she believed she could sense Castiel and Dean, losing herself in her thoughts of her time ahead. Saraqael didn’t know how involved her brother wanted her to be, but she knew that these humans were more dangerous than most.


	3. Chapter Two

It didn’t take long for Sara to learn what she would be doing. The boys were off on a hunt, vampires if she remembered correctly. She had stayed behind, figuring it was something they could handle. She explored the bunker fully, finally finding herself browsing a few of the books in the library. These Men of Letters had quite the extensive collection, though she noted the section on angels was lacking. She was just looking for the materials to fix that when she felt the yell for help in her mind. The Winchesters. She was off her seat instantly, cursing the warding in the bunker that kept her from flying over immediately, and sprinted up to the exit. 

She took flight as soon as she hit fresh air, appearing in time to see a vampire snapping at Sam’s throat. She grabbed the creature, ripping it from the hunter and slamming it into the concrete floor. Her blade slid from its hiding place and she rammed it through its heart, immediately looking up for other threats. Two vampires were charging at her, and she stood quickly, moving to tackle them. Sara felt one of them sink their teeth into her arm, and she twisted to place her palm over their faces, ending their lives with a rush of grace. It was quiet and she stood slowly, waiting to see if anyone else would attempt to attack. When it was clear that they were safe, she moved to Sam to check his wounds. He was poking at some scratches on his arm, and she stepped close to heal them.

“You don’t have to do that.” He pulled his arm out of her reach, and she frowned. Why wouldn’t he want to be healed? She stood on her toes, reaching to pull his arm down, but he wouldn’t budge. “Seriously, I’m fine. Besides, you’re the one who got bit. Are you gonna be okay?” She looked at him for a few minutes, trying to decide if he was being serious or not.

“I’m an angel, Sam. Their bite does not affect me. Now, let me see your arm.” Her voice was firm and he blinked as his arm lowered slowly. Sara settled back on her feet and took his arm, healing it quickly as Dean came up behind her.

“Everything alright here?” She could hear the stress in the older Winchester’s voice, and she turned with a nod. Once she was sure both were in relatively good condition, she took each of their arms to fly them back. Dean pulled away sharply, catching her off guard, and shook his head. “Oh no, I’m driving.” Sam gave a small laugh as he also pulled out of her grasp, Dean already stalking off.

“Come on, you can ride with us if you want.” Sam followed after his brother, and it took a few seconds for Sara to decide. She hurried to catch up, wondering what it was about a car that would be preferable to flying.

 

Sara had been impressive in a fight. Sam hadn’t even realized he’d called for her help, but she’d shown up, easily taking out three vampires. She’d even healed him, and he was grateful even if he didn’t want it. She hadn’t said anything since they’d left, however, instead inspecting the back of the Impala carefully. The brothers shared a look, and Sam knew Dean was thinking the same as him: it was just like Cas when they’d met him. Sam couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the awkward questions she would ask. It promptly faded when he realized he would be the one to answer them. He turned to see her studying them now.

“I don’t understand your preference for cars. It’d be much faster to travel my way.” She gave them both a confused look, and Dean glanced in the rear view.

“It’s uncomfortable. Just…let it go.” Sam gave his brother a curious look, but the man ignored him. Sara was quiet for a few moments before turning her dark eyes on Sam. He wondered if she knew how unnerving her gaze could be. She finally looked away, eyes moving around the interior again. Sam turned to face front, using the silence to think about his new companion. She was capable; maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, having an angel around.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon returning to the bunker, the two boys left to clean up, leaving Sara alone. She made her way to the kitchen, looking around and finding paper towels to clean the blood off her arm. She would need to clean the shirt and possibly repair it, but she would worry about that later. She felt more than heard the presence behind her and turned her head to see Castiel. He gave a small smile and a nod, moving to her side.

“I haven’t yet thanked you for helping us.” His voice was low, and she got the impression he was trying to keep the Winchesters out of this. She simply nodded, squeezing his upper arm gently and giving a small smile.

“You are my brother, Castiel. If these Winchesters are the men you say they are, then I am more than happy to help them and you.” Castiel visibly relaxed, and she knew she couldn’t blame him. There had been stories of other angels attacking the brothers and Castiel; it was part of the reason he’d asked for her assistance. They shared a look before Castiel left, presumably to find Dean. Sara finished cleaning up and moved into the library, gathering the notebooks and pens she’d found earlier and setting to work.

“What are you doing?” Sam’s voice cut through her thoughts, causing her to look up sharply. She’d gotten quite involved in her work, not realizing she had nearly filled her first notebook with information and lore regarding her kind. He was giving her a confused look, and she turned back to her work.

“Your Men of Letters had an extensive knowledge of most things, except angels. I am simply adding to their collection.” Her writing was fast, and as Sam took the seat across from her, he scooped up the finished notebook to flip through. “I trust you and other hunters will find the information useful.”

“Wait, you’re going to include everything? Strengths, weaknesses?” Sam didn’t lift his eyes from the information in the book as she continued to write. Sara gave a shrug. “Aren’t you worried someone would use this against you?” Sara paused in her writings, looking up at him directly.

“The only people with this information will be you and your brother. Should you choose to use the information against myself and my family, I only ask you to make it a quick death.” There was the smallest flicker of what looked to be fear, before she dropped her gaze back to her work. Sam watched her for a few minutes, mind whirling with thoughts regarding this revelation. “Did you wish to ask something else?” Sam waited for a few more moments before speaking quietly.

“If you believe that one or both of us would kill you, why help us?” At that moment, Dean came into the room, telling them to get packed because Jodi had called and wanted them to visit. Sara cleaned her work space up a bit as Sam stood to go to his room. He felt her hand on his arm and turned to look down at her.

“I’m helping you because Castiel has faith in you. And I have faith in him.” Sara moved past him then, heading deeper into the bunker towards the room she’d been assigned. Sam watched her go, wondering at the angel who seemed so opposed to helping out a hunter. Or maybe it’s because you’re a Winchester… Sam shook the thought away, moving to pack an overnight bag. Dean hadn’t sounded urgent, but Sam packed his weapons just in case. He met Dean and Cas at the door, waiting until Sara arrived again.

“Where’s your bag?” The brothers looked at her with curiosity and Sara’s brow furrowed.

“I did not intend to come with you. It’s clear this is not a hunt.” Castiel was shaking his head, confusing her further. Dean seemed amused, though Sam still seemed curious. She didn’t meet his gaze for long, his comment about using her information against her and Castiel still ringing in her mind. True to form, he’d shown his hunter ways; if it weren’t for Castiel, she would have left right then. 

“I figured you’d tag along. Garth will want to meet you anyway.” Dean shrugged, and she held back a sigh. It only took her a minute to grab a bag and join them in the car. Sam sat in the backseat with her, looking a bit grumpy, while Dean and Castiel chatted up front. Sara was careful to give the younger Winchester his space, turning her gaze out the window as they started their journey. It was mostly quiet, though classic rock filtered through the speakers and Dean and Castiel’s voices added a murmur to the cabin. Lost in her thoughts, Sara watched the world pass by, noting that it was a bit more fun seeing it from down here than up in the sky.


End file.
